Kirby's Rude Awakening
by Reinbow-Jellifysh
Summary: The whole area of Dream Land was sleeping soundly in the peaceful night. Suddenly, something crashed near Whispy's Woods. Meta Knight observes the current scenario and maybe, he just has to deal with a young female Star Warrior. Gijinka. Meta Knight x Fem!Kirby
1. The Crash Landing

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever! I try my best to correct and other things because I started with Notepad. Thanks!**

**Note: This is a gijinka version of Kirby. If you are wondering what kind of design(s) will be used, there is an awesome person who made designs for Kirby and Meta Knight. They are on DA, and she is called ~monosakura. Check her art-it's amazing!**

**Kirby will also be a female in this fanfiction. It's nice to see any Fem!Kirby fanfictions. :)**

**Once again, I try my best on this! Constructive criticism is well appreciated, please.**

* * *

High up in the wonders of the dark outer space, a zip of a flying object passed by in the blink of an eye.

A young pink-haired girl finally opened her eyes from her seemingly endless slumber. When she was finally aware of her surroundings, she noticed that she was in a cramped spacecraft... For one reason or another. Due to awakening from her deep sleep, she was slightly drowsy and temporarily uncoordinated.

Surrounding her were distinct panels that controlled parts of the spacecraft. Pure, blue eyes lingered on buttons and gadgets that endlessly confused her current amnesiac mind. Carefully looking out the only window and door of the tiny ship, the dome-like glass shines brightly; reflecting the lights of the odd switches. The monitor right in front of her started to emit a beeping noise and flash. A picture of a planet appeared when she poked the screen. According to the monitor, the spaceship was heading towards a planet called "Pop Star."  
She blinked, and soon she had no control over the ship. It was heading straight towards the planet. Panicking at what she had done, the star-shaped spaceship was zooming forward. From that point on, she fainted from anxiety at attempting to stop the course of where she would crash.

* * *

After a long day of training, Meta Knight quietly sat on the bright, green grass, looking up with slight curiousity at the moon. The soft crying of crickets could be heard very clearly through the forest. A very peaceful atmosphere lingered throughout the chilly night. Meta Knight carefully took his mask off, enjoying the cool breeze lingering at his serious face. With the mask on, it somehow made his eyes appear to be glowing a golden color. Without the mask showed off his usually bored expressions and striking silver eyes shining in the low light. Looking up at the glittering moon was actually refreshing and oddly calming for him.

Gazing at the miniature stars, he saw a bright orange-yellow light beginning to glow. Confused, Meta Knight quickly put his mask back on. Perhaps it was an intruder of Dream Land? Not only was he slightly curious about it, he had to admit, he was a bit worried. A comet? An asteroid? The thing he also noticed was that the object was getting dangerously close at a high speed. Whatever it was, it was leaving behind tiny trails of stars in its wake. Meta Knight's bright eyes widened and decided that he should avoid or brace for the impact. He decided it was safer to take cover behind clusters of leafy trees. He grabbed his sword, Galaxia, and sped into the endless forest. His mask was quite small, only covering his eyes. Through the v-shaped opening, he could see around him clearly while giving whoever was looking at him a chance to stare into his powerful, shiny, golden eyes. He stared at the sky, detecting to see where the star-shaped ship would land.

* * *

A loud crash could be heard all across Dream Land in the middle of the night. A grumpy king had awoken from his slumber.

"BANDANNA DEE! WHAT WAS THAT?!" the king yelled down the hallway angrily.

A short teen entered the room. He had refreshing orange hair that gently glowed in the moonlight. A bright blue bandanna was tied around his head. Holding a tall spear, he turned his head towards the large window. Smoke was seen in the distance of the clumps of trees. With a shocked expression, he turned his face back to the king.

"...It seems that something has crashed near Whispy's Woods, King Dedede," Bandanna Dee nodded his head in certainty.

"Hmm... Let's go see what this commotion is all about," King Dedede said as he grabbed his trusty hammer, raising it up proudly in the air.

The king didn't really have odd attire at all. Dedede was a king, after all. He wore some type of kimono inside, along with a warm, fuzzy coat. Plus, a sort of silly-looking winter hat atop his messy, light blue hair. He fixed his slightly crooked hat and departed for what had awoken him from his dreams.

* * *

Meta Knight's eyes widened in surprise as the ship lay there; lifeless, in the grassy plain. The star-shaped ship was wrecked. Parts of the ship fell off as the smoke drifted around. Meta Knight picked up Galaxia and cautiously approached the trashed spaceship. His cape drifted with the wind rather slowly, as he looked inside the dome-like window. It gave him a perfect view of the pilot inside. As he bent down and attempted to look inside, the dome window suddenly opened, sprawling the poor pilot onto the cold ground. What had surprised him was the sudden realization that this person, was a Star Warrior.

* * *

**Do you like it so far? I will slowly continue, because I am quite busy a self-proclaimed procrastinator. :P**

**My plot bunnies are now my favorite type of bunnies. :3**

**I don't think I'll put any villains in, just King Dedede getting ticked off at poor Kirby and chasing her around.**

**Such an angry penguin.**

**I really like Bandanna Dee so far, even though I barely described him. XD**

**Oh, and I called it Whispy's Woods because not only is he apart of the forest, he basically owns the place. c:**

**Please, tell me what I should do for future chapters. I would be very appreciated. :)**


	2. Awkward Meeting

**Why hello there. :3**

**Looks like I'm not so busy. :P**

**Okay, so a reviewer has suggested that Kirby and Fumu should be friends! :D I will most certainly do that, but it will be in the next chapter for now. I must watch a whole bunch of episodes of Hoshi no Kaabii non-stop so I have a feel of the characters' personalities.**

**A small note is that Fem!Kirby will be able to speak. I will also note though, she will say her(or should I say his)signature catchphrase "poyo!" :D**

**Another thing that I will do is that I will be colliding the anime and the game world together. It is not a crossover. It is strictly from most Kirby games.**

**In later chapters, I might add Magolor, Marx, and Dyna Blade as her fellow gijinka friends. We'll see, for now!**

**If you don't know what I am describing when it comes to the characters' designs,**

**And so, the story continues...**

* * *

Meta Knight stared at the teen pilot in front of him. She was currently unconscious; simply laying there on the chilly grass.

Her light pink locks of hair was messily put into a small, cute braid on the side of her shoulder, being held by a thin red ponytail holder with a mini star in the middle with two tiny green beads; one at each end. She looked as if she was sleeping ever so peacefully. There were two giant golden bracelets; one on both of her wrists. Meta Knight noticed that she also was wearing some type of a cape, which had star ornaments at the ends. Her outfit's appearance looked so simple yet casual.

Suddenly, she began to regain consciousness. She started to open her eyes and slowly blink. Getting up rather carefully, the mysterious pilot looked up at Meta Knight with her glittery, bright blue eyes.

She tilted her head to the side. "Poyo...?"

Meta Knight stared at her confused yet cute face. "Umm..." the young knight blushed a bit and turned his head away so the girl couldn't see his blushing face. She looked even more confused. Looking up at the knight with her blue eyes, she tugged at his sleeve rather childishly. When he finally got rid of the blush on his pale face, he looked down at her. A silly, poofy fish face was made by the slightly immature pilot. Meta Knight then proceeded to chuckle at her frustrated face.

"...Can you speak?" Meta Knight asked while looking at the pilot. The girl tilted her head to the side once again, as if she couldn't understand what the knight was asking her. She started to wonder what he was trying to ask. Suddenly, she finally got what he was trying to say. Her face instantly brightened rather childishly once she figured out.

Struggling with her words, she finally got the information through her head. She slowly nodded her head. "M-Mhm!" the girl said rather nervously. Something about Meta Knight's appearance made her rather intimidated by him. It felt like he was staring holes through her. Shifting uncomfortably, she tried to get up from her sitting position rather shyly. Meta Knight looked down at her with a confused look, as she was still sitting on the cold, tough ground. She reached out and grabbed his hand, so that she could get up more easily. Meta Knight blushed again.

Pulling herself up successfully, the unknown pilot smiled happily at the serious knight. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Umm... I can't seem to remember," she said a bit sadly, avoiding eye contact.

Meta Knight turned his head away from the girl's view. "My name is Meta Knight," he said simply.

She looked up. "That sounds cool!" she said enthusiastically.

The young knight's cheeks were gently blushing once again. "...Thank you," he said as he nodded his head slightly.

Soon, the female pilot was in her deep thought phase. "I think I do remember my name... I-I think.. N-Not very s-sure.." she mumbled with uncertainty.

"Aha! I remember! My name... is.. Kirby!" she said with a bright, cheerful smile.

"Hm. Interesting name," Meta Knight said while petting her soft, pink hair. "...Are you a Star Warrior, by any chance?"

"I don't remember anything but crashing onto this planet and my name... I'm sorry," she said apologetically while her mood began to sadden.

"...Don't worry. You can't force yourself to remember," he said quietly. "Ah, another thing is that we have to get out of here quick," the knight said while looking around the darkness-wrapped forest.

"Huh...? Why?" Kirby asked while she still struggled to get off the freezing ground. Meta Knight swiftly grabbed her hand and carefully pulled her off the grassy patches of land. She blushed a little. "Thank you..."

Meta Knight looked away, still looking for anyone who was around. Kirby was going to be in trouble if King Dedede comes around and finds out what had disturbed his peaceful slumber. "The place that you are in right now is called Dream Land. The ruler, or king, of Dream Land is a blue-haired individual named King Dedede. He is occasionally nice, but if he finds what you did to the land, You really won't be his favorite person in the world..." the knight whispered. "I'm not trying to scare you, but he might be around here somewhere, looking for whatever disturbed his sleep."

The secretly shy knight's blush seem to never go away, as the two were still holding hands. Kirby didn't seem to notice though, as she looked slightly frightened by this "King Dedede" person. Her grip barely tightened as she looked around the unknown, dark forest. Kirby looked like she was going to cry. "P-p-poyo..." she stuttered while frantically looking around with a paranoid look as she gripped onto the other's arm.

* * *

**I am so sorry if this chapter is so short! I tried to add King Dedede with Bandanna Dee, but I just felt like leaving it at that for now. :)**

**I just felt like adding some Meta Knight x Fem!Kirby, for now. that's why it's so short! XD**

**Posting a chapter makes me proud of not being lazy. And it's nice to look at your kind reviews! :3**


	3. Hiding Away

**OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING ON HIATUS FOR SOO LONG D':**

**I was playing a ton of Kirby games... and I was working on a project, too... Ehehe, sorry. xD I'm the greatest procrastinator that I will ever know. /slapped**

**It's time for the king to make an appearance, along with his Bandanna Dee "minion." XD**

**Okay, so I won't make Dedede mean here. Sometimes he's a jerk, though. Just... kinda.. narcissistic. Because he's King Dedede. What did you expect? :P He's greedy, too. And since he has blue hair as a gijinka, I won't call him a bluenette, because apparently, many people hate that. *runs away to go fix other fanfic with "bluenette" written 10 freaking times* Please don't kill me D:  
**

**And most of the time, Meta Knight is going to protect Kirby, because even though she's a star warrior, she needs practice because she just crashed onto Pop Star. He will eventually teach her sword and other abilities, but I'll just think about all the magic that happens, like a thunder bolt or a ball of fire. ovo;;**

**In this chapter, I will finally introduce Fumu(and maybe Bun). This is set in a mix of the anime and game worlds of Kirby. And I'll use their Japanese names because Fumu and Bun sound much better than Tiff and Tuff. The English names sound like they didn't even put thought into it at all. "Just make it rhyme or something, the kids will love that!"  
**

**And also, I'll use "Cappy Town" instead of "Pupupu Land," because I can't focus when I type that. xD**

* * *

A small light could be seen in the distance of the dark night sky. The sun was finally rising. The grumpy king and his servant were wandering about the slightly brightened and rather damp forest.

"Ugh, I should have gone back to sleep..." King Dedede mumbled as he rubbed his eyes irritably.

"Your Majesty, shall I look for myself? It is not good for a king to not have his beauty sleep," the other suggested as he fixed his slightly drooping blue bandanna and proceeded to poke around with his spear he brought along.

"It's whoever made that loud crashing noise that I'm mad at, so I shall punish them for bothering me," the obvious angry king gritted through his teeth and swung his hammer around dangerously.

Bandanna Dee inched back, slightly intimidated by the king. "D-Do what ever you need to, sir..."

The blue-haired king pulled back some large branches from old trees and heard something. He turned around to see a giant crater in the earthy ground with a weird giant star stuck in it. The large object was making small, barely audiable beeps. Bandanna Dee noticed it as well, for large objects stuck in the ground are very noticable to many Dream Landers. The king and his servant immediately ran over to the giant star. As the sun steadily rose into the dark sky, it became noticably brighter. They could see much better in the confusing forest of Whispy's Woods. The orange-haired teen looked around at the beautifully glowing forest.

"Woah, everything looks so... bright and royal..." he said; awed at the sight of the little mushrooms in the ground and the small puffs of wishful dandelions drifting in the gentle breeze.

"Save that for later! We need to know who the heck disturbed my wonderful sleep!" King Dedede bellowed. Jumping back in surprise, Bandanna Dee nodded his head slowly yet unsurely.

The king began to analyze his surroundings. No one was around or in the weird star ship thing. "Well would you look at that. Footprints of an unknown lander," he mumbled curiously. Maybe it was an alien of some sort? The footprints were human, nothing really suspicious about them. Nope. The machine's buttons and screen were not working, but the surprisingly clever king looked inside from the glass dome to see that everything wasn't in a language he couldn't understand. Just regular plain English.

"Maybe it's a plane crash that went wrong?" the shorter one said while scratching his head in confusion. Sometimes, the other citizens of Dream Land knew how to fly planes and the like. It was rare, but sometimes the planes crash by accident because the pilot wasn't paying attention or their blueprints were incorrect somewhere. There were a lot of theories for this odd machine lying around.

"This is what woke me up! Look at the direction of my castle and back over here to see," the king suddenly announced. The servant looked back, and drew his eyes slowly back to the ship. "You're correct, Your Majesty!"

"Hmm..." the royal one thought for a moment. Maybe Meta Knight knew something about this odd phenomenon. That knight was always mysterious and secretive about many things, such as why he wears his mask. King Dedede's servants, including Bandanna Dee, all knew about Dream Land like the back of their hands. So did the king and knight. The lands really pretty simple once a Dream Lander had figured out where to go, what to avoid, and where to relax for a bit. Not really hard at all.

"Let's go back to the castle and see what I can do about this..." the blue-haired said while thinking for many moments. "Meta Knight should be back from star-gazing by now. I think he knows something..."

Bandanna Dee nodded. "I think so too! Maybe he shot the ship down... Wait-no... Maybe he knows who crash landed? Ahh, so many weird questions and confusion..." Bandanna Dee complained. He was honestly tired from walking around in search of the mysterious pilot, but he pushed himself to keep on going. He gently shook his head as King Dedede walked ahead of him.

"Hurry up, you're slowing me down!" the king yelled. The servant didn't notice he was falling behind _that _fast, so he sprinted towards the taller one.

"I'm sorry! I just got distracted for a second there..."

* * *

Meta Knight paced back and forth nervously in the room of his rather extravagant home. _What if they find out? What if they hurt her?_ The knight looked thoughtful for a moment. "What if I'm in love with her...?" he barely whispered. He surprised himself by what he said and blushed in embarrassment. "Uhhh..." he slowly turned his head to Kirby for a moment, who was looking out the window with a soft smile. _"Phew... Thank goodness she didn't hear that..." _he thought. What made him even more nervous was when she turned around and smiled brightly at him.

"Isn't it nice outside? Everything looks refreshing and new..." Kirby sighed enthusiastically. Meta Knight looked out the large window and decided to observe for himself. It turns out she was right. Dream Land always stayed the same, but the land's features were very special. It never ceased to amaze both it's visitors and ordinary Dream Landers. Something about the land forever made the citizens always amazed, and never tired of seeing the bright sun shine and the glowing moon sparkle. No one knew, and everyone liked it that way. It was a plesant mystery many Dream Landers dwelled about.

Meta Knight simply nodded. "It has always been like this, here in Dream Land, but nobody really knows why it's so peaceful and dreamy all the time. I guess that's why whoever named this continent "Dream Land," he explained. The pink-haired girl looked into his soft royal yellow eyes curiously.

"Hmm. That seems nice. Oh, and by the way, why do you always wear that mask?" she questioned. Meta Knight seemed to tense up as soon as she asked him. Her expression looked rather confused and worried. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to at all. It's fine."

Surprisingly, the knight answered. "I wear this mask, because it prevents the enemy from reading my thoughts." Kirby smiled at his answer. "Wow! That's cool. I wish I knew a lot of stuff like you do. You're an expert at everything!" she exclaimed while waving her arms childishly. "I can't remember many things about me, but I'm glad that I could still learn about other things that might help me remember," she said while slowly closing her shiny blue eyes.

"...Like I said before, it's okay if you don't remember, Kirby. Don't pressure yourself, or you might lose everything you've learned already. It would be a waste if you forgot everything all over again." he spoke reassuringly while nodding his head.

"You're right! And plus, I would forget how pretty everything in Dream Land is, and I would never have known you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you," Kirby smiled with positivity and happiness while she walked over to hug him. "Thank you."

The shocked knight couldn't believe this was actually happening. _"__Why is she so affectionate? Perhaps she has feeliings for me, as well," _Meta Knight thought as he hugged the pink-haired girl back. "_She seems sad that she can't remember anything from before she crashed. I'll do the best I can to help her regain her memories," _he promised himself while petting her hair gently.

As Kirby let go of the embarrassed knight after hugging for so long, someone was at the door. Meta Knight looked worried, for this person at the door may be the ruthless king of Dream Land. _"Ah! I have to hide her somewhere, even if it's not him, someone may get suspicious and call me out..." _the concerned knight thought carefully. "Kirby, you're going to have to hide somewhere. Please. Just for a few minutes," Meta Knight demanded frantically.

"Why?" she asked with a small frown on her face.

"It might be someone who wants to know where the crash landed pilot is! For your own sake!" he began to whisper.

"I'm sorry, but where would you like me to hide?" she asked quickly.

"Anywhere! The closet or something really hidden. It's best for you! Now hurry!" he demanded once again.

Nodding with certainty, Kirby fled to the closet in the corner of the hallway and almost tripped as she quickly closed the sliding door. _"I hope nothing bad happens..." _she thought worriedly and hugged herself. She heard the door open, and a little bit of mumbling. Always curious, she carefully opened the sliding door just a bit and wondered what was happening. She snuck down the hallway very quietly, but stood away so no one could see her.

There was a young girl with silky, blonde hair tied up in a long ponytail. She seemed to have a friendly attitude(but she was quite angered at the moment)and sparkly green eyes. The girl seemed to be looking for someone.

"Hey, Meta Knight. Have you seen Bun? He needs to help fix something with me," she sighed with frustration. "I think he's hiding so I'll give up."

Meta Knight shook his head. "I was trying to deal with a situation, and I didn't see him at all when I came back home..."

The girl seemed very irritated. "Ugh. I guess I have to go find him. Thanks for the info..."

"Wait... do you know exactly what he broke?" the knight asked.

"Some royal sword, which is why he's in big trouble," she replied with distain.

"Oh gosh..." Meta Knight facepalmed. As he got up, he sighed tiredly. A shadow lazily swayed by in the hallway. _"Was that Kirby? I hope she's not being mischevious right now," _the dark blue-haired knight thought nervously. "Excuse me Fumu, but could you please wait here? I have to check something in my room..."

"Sure! Is there something you going to need help with?" she questioned politely.

"E-Err, no. There's just something I need to remember," he stuttered. _"Ugh, why did I stutter?! Now she's going to find Kirby and tell everyone in Cappy Town... Or even worse. She might say that I'm a pervert if she accidently finds Kirby... What have I done..?" _Meta Knight's thoughts raced through his head. _"Kirby might be hurt, so might as well check... I just hope Fumu won't jump into the room if Kirby's not hiding."_

He began to walk rather slowly down to his room. Walking into his room, nothing seemed suspicious...

_"Wait a second... Someone's breathing under the covers..." _he thought as he began to lift the blanket very carefully. He wasn't very surprised to find a pink-haired girl sleeping peacefully. Meta Knight's slightly paranoid face soon became a gentle, docile smile as he pat her head.

"Hey Meta Knight, I was trying to see if...woah. Who's that?"

The dark blue-haired knight turned around slowly to see Fumu pointing at Kirby with an enthusiastic smile. "She's adorable! What's she doing here?"

Meta Knight blushed heavily as he tried to explain. Kirby began to wake up because of the hyper female's sudden outburst.

"U-Umm, she didn't look very healthy, so I brought her home!" he explained a little too quickly. Fumu seemed suspicious as Kirby yawned. The pink-haired girl had no idea what was going on.

"Meta, what cha' doing? I'm hungry..." Kirby mumbled quietly as she barely tugged at his arm. The mysterious knight blushed once again as she said "Meta" rather adorably.

Fumu smiled and casually walked over to Kirby and gave her a hug. "You're so cuuute!" she chimed. The usually cheery girl suddenly glared into Meta Knight's own golden eyes. "...Are you hiding something? You can tell me. I won't yell whatever you say like a crazed idiot! Bun would probably do that..." Fumu grumbled as she shook her head disapprovingly.

The knight wasn't so sure, because not many people were trustworthy, so he never spoke of anything close to personal to anyone. Fumu is very trustworthy, so he thought it was fine to just let this off for once. Might as well...

He sighed as he folded his arms. "It's a rather long story..."

* * *

**I finally finished this chapter, woo! I am deeply sorry for the long wait! I was having stomach problems, and I had to go to other places, too. I was so busy. But now since I took forever, this chapter is much much longer so I can make it up to you guys for being so late! :D Yay!  
**

**Besides those problems, I threw in a Fire Emblem: Awakening reference in here. See if you can find it... :3 Hint: It has to do with what Kirby asked him when she was looking out the window.**

**I'm so tired and happy that I finally finished this! ^w^ I hope I won't take as long on the next chapter! If you have any suggestions, I would greatly appreciate it if you left a review! **

**Thank you for leaving reviews and favoriting! I'll make sure I'll be faster at updating! :D See you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. An Empty Stomach

**Aaaand I'm back again! :D A little later than expected! Woohoo. Anyways, I'll shut up and make this short for now. Here's chapter 4. I tried my best with all the little plots and stuff. Maybe I'll throw in Shadow Kirby and Dark Meta Knight, as Gijinkas? Of course, if I throw them in, Gijinka Shadow Kirby is going to be female, since the real Kirby is female in this story. Gijinka Dark Meta Knight is pretty much going to be the same, but then again, I'm going to have to learn more personalities for him, since he might be harsh or cruel or something like that, at a first impression.**

**So yeah! I have a ton of ideas with me now, thanks to your reviews! They help me a lot when you guys suggest little details here and there. They make me smile and get back to work! I appreciate it! I might go up to 13 chapters if I try hard enough, but what do you guys think? Should I make a cliffhanger? :o **

**Anyways, here is chapter 4! :D**

* * *

"So basically, her name is Kirby, and she just crashed from a random spaceship and she might have powerful abilities because she's a Star Warrior, but then you saved her from possibly being imprisoned by King Dedede?" Fumu wondered. She was pretty bad at making summaries of subjects.

The knight nodded. "Yes, all summed up like that. I just hope she doesn't get caught or something. Even I don't know her full potential..."

Fumu thought for a moment and laughed. "Hah! Why are you so worried about _that_? She's just a normal girl, and I think Kirby's capable enough to control her own powers. Did you even teach her anything?"

Amidst all of the talking, Kirby sat up in the bed and stared blankly at the wall. _"...I'm a Star Warrior?" _she thought curiously. She never imagined her to be described as "powerful" and other proud words. She was rather shy, so Kirby always got nervous about meeting new people, and even learning new things about herself. When she was the center of attention, she didn't mind, but she seemed to always have a small blush on her cheeks. As Fumu and Meta Knight were chatting about the whole situation, Kirby's stomach began to make a wild call of hunger. Her face flushed a light pink in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I just haven't eaten ever since I've arrived here..." Kirby said shyly with a sweatdrop. Meta Knight began to think for a moment. _"Might as well feed her something so she won't starve in agony..."_

Fumu giggled at Kirby's moment of hunger and smiled. "You guys can just go outside and get something to eat! You must be hungry too, Meta Knight," she suggested.

He hesitated for a moment. "But what if the others get suspicious-"

She reassured him. "Psh, no! You guys can disguise as a cute couple or something, I dunno! You'll be _fine._ Just don't be so nervous all the time. Besides, she needs something to eat!"

Meta Knight blushed and inched back slightly. "I think Kirby and I can just go as regular friends, thank you very much," he said while looking at Kirby. She seemed to know what that meant as well, because her face was steaming in embarrassment. "Fumu, look. Now she's embarrassed," he said with a frustrated sigh.

Fumu giggled mischievously. "I can't blame myself! You two would look awfully cute together," she teased as she laughed silently behind her hand. Fumu just loved to tease people here and there nonchalantly, leaving them with a flustered blush. She smiled and laughed again. "I gotta go and find Bun, see you guys later. And Meta Knight, I won't tell anyone. I promise," Fumu said while turning around and waving. "It was nice meeting you, Kirby!" she waved to Kirby this time and walked out of the house. She had left them in the most flustered state ever.

* * *

Meta Knight just stared into the distance awkwardly while Kirby attempted to hide her blush with her hands. Kirby didn't seem to notice as he turned back to her, staring at Kirby with his alert yellow eyes. _"She is rather pretty..." _he thought curiously. As she began to pull away her hands very slowly, he looked up at her with a small smile. "Don't take Fumu too seriously, she's a girl who just loves to joke around with others."

Kirby finally calmed down her flaring blush and smiled back. "Oh, okay. I thought she was serious. I'm sorry," she whispered shyly. Her stomach decided to make another wild cry of hunger. She looked up at the knight sadly and whimpered.

The masked one couldn't resist her poor, hungered face. He sighed and pat her head. "Let's go eat something, okay? Come on."

Kirby smiled a little, since the hunger had weakened her. "Okay!" she nodded. "...What are we going to get, though?" she questioned for a moment as she tilted her head.

Meta Knight stared deeply into her eyes. "Whatever you would like. Just make sure it's something for lunch, because it's lunchtime," he answered rather boredly.

As the Star Warrior pulled off the covers and got up, she looked up at the knight, for she was rather short. "Cake?"

The other facepalmed. "No, Kirby. That's a dessert, not a meal for lunchtime. Like... Pizza or something..."

Kirby thought for a brief moment and nodded. "Sure! Whatever Meta says!" she exclaimed with a beaming smile.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter! :c I'm losing inspiration... I don't know where they should go now, and I need suggestions and stuff. .-. Help?**

**Anyways, this took me a while to write which is an epic fail. I really wanted to be up to date, but I got distracted by FE13 and ACNL. And Tumblr. xD I'm so sorry, though! Did you catch the reference in the last chapter...? I'll keep you guys hanging there if someone in the FE13 fandom doesn't catch that reference soon... I'll tell you all eventually. :P**

**Anyways, please leave suggestions! I will be highly appreciative if you did! ^-^ It helps me get a chapter up much faster and easier. Thank you! And until next time!**


End file.
